


Please don’t do this

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [28]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, the title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Please don’t do this.” For rowaelin!!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Please don’t do this

There were tears in her eyes as Aelin looked up at Rowan, she was at the very end of what she could handle.

“Please don’t do this,” Aelin pleaded, “Rowan I’m begging you. Please don’t.”

Aelin wasn’t beyond begging as she looked up in Rowan’s determined and unrelenting face. He just shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Fireheart. This is the way it has to be,” he said.

“No, no, no, please!” Aelin was near hysterical as she tried pleading with Rowan one last time.

Rowan pressed a soft kiss to her lips and whispered, “I love you.”

Then once again he was tickling her sides, until she couldn’t breathe because she was laughing so hard. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Rowan pinned her to the bed, a wicked smile on his face.

“You’re a sadist,” Aelin panted as he finally relented.

Rowan flopped down on the bed beside, content with the extent of torture he had inflicted. “You ate my leftovers. I told you there would be consequences.”


End file.
